1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and improved buoys for indicating the position of a sunken vessel and more particularly to said buoys as are normally resident in a receptacle which is attached to the superstructure or upper decks of a vessel, which is designed to be released upon submersion of the vessel, and which is useful in locating the vessel after it has sunk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art of buoys to place a buoy in a receptacle on the upper deck of a vessel, attached to the vessel by a line, so that it will float free of the vessel and, subsequently floating on the surface of the water, mark the location of the vessel after it has sunk.
It is additionally known in the art of buoys to place both a buoy and the line connecting the buoy to the vessel in a housing or receptacle on an upper deck of the vessel to float free of the vessel, in case of the vessel's sinking.
It is further known in the art of buoys to provide a buoy which is and/or supports a visual indicator on the surface of the water above a sunken vessel of the vessel's position.
It is also well known to provide a drum or winding mechanism to contain the line and/or control the feed of the line connecting the buoy to the vessel.
The following patents indicate the state of the art in buoys designed to indicate the position of a sunken vessel.
A. J. Hebert, U.S. Pat. No. 1,070,253 discloses a buoy with a support which contains the buoy's connecting line to the vessel, mounts on a topside deck of the vessel, and provides spring retaining arms to retain the buoy in place within the support.
E. H. W. Crossley, U.S. Pat. No. 1,250,807 discloses a buoy in combination with a spring loaded means for mounting said buoy which acts to project the buoy clear of the vessel in the event of submersion or assumption of a dangerous angle.
J. Hlvaty, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,000 discloses a buoy in combination with a drum upon which the line connecting the buoy to the vessel is wound and a casing having a plurality of compartments, one of which compartments normally contains the buoy and provides a pair of spring-impelled lever arms adapted to hold the buoy in position until such time as the rising water level in another of the compartments causes a float therein to rise and trip a lever disengaging the spring-impelled lever arms holding the buoy whereby the buoy is allowed to float free.
J. J. Higgins, U.S. Pat. No. 1,517,158 discloses a can buoy with receptacle, which buoy supports a visual indicating signal which is held in an upright position irrespective of the wave action on the buoy. The receptacle provides storage for the line and/or chain connecting the buoy to the vessel, is designed to be attached to the vessel's upper deck, and allows the buoy to float free when the vessel sinks.
H. Tomic, U.S. Pat. No. 1,566,934 discloses a buoy and buoy anchorage housing with means for locking the buoy on the housing. The housing provides an annular seat for the spherical buoy and the buoy has a cylinder which extends up into the buoy which cylinder is open at the bottom end. Additional means are provided to, moveably within the cylinder, release the locking means when the water rises into the cylinder of the buoy.
S. V. Clyde, U.S. Pat. No. 1,615,108 discloses a buoy, a drum to hold the line connecting the buoy to the vessel, and a support for the buoy which, when holding the buoy, is positioned directly above the drum, but when the buoy floats free swings clear of the drum to avoid entangling the line.
L. H. Roeth, U.S. Pat. No. 1,839,001 discloses a buoy which sits atop a funnel pipe which extends to the bottom of the vessel where a drum sits with line coiled, which line connects the buoy through the funnel pipe to the bottom of the vessel. The drum provides means for controlling the pay out of the line such that the drum rotates and line is paid out only during those times when the buoy is submerged.
B. W. Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,368 discloses a buoy which is cored and normally rests on a spindle which is part of a buoy holder having resilient and flexible fingers from which the buoy floats free upon submersion in water. The line connecting the buoy to the vessel is wound upon either a portion of the spindle beneath the buoy or a separate drum.